Just another hilarious story with unwritten title
by Shortie-schoolgirl
Summary: This not Inuyasha. But I decided to put it ion this category since it's humorous, tragic, and adventurous. It's about a group of friends who tries to get their kidnapped friend back, while running away from the police. This can get a bit Violent though.
1. Chapter 1

**It was another boring day at the most popular and expensive, grand private school in L.A. Francesca the richest girl and her friends, Aaron, who is an emo, Aisha, ahumorous girl who argues with Aaron a lot, Izumi, a clever girl who is quite stubborn ,Landon ,a boy who was quite popular and has a great passion for music, Deanna, a stubborn girl as well and she injures herself a few times. They were all in they're senior years of high school**

**In the middle of lunch the gang noticed a few kids their age vandalizing the back of the school, as the bell rang, on the vandalizers gestured the dirty finger at them and ran off, Deanna of course got mad and decided to get them, but first they had to wake Aaron who had his speaker phones to his ear listening to AFI, Miss Murder. **

**As the group of friends ran after the vandalizers, they noticed why the vandalizers ran off the police was there. And too bad for them they were mistaken for the vandalizers and was taken to the Juvinille Hall.**

**Fortunately for Francesca, her dad took her out, but the rest of her friends were stuck.**

**"Dad, I swear my friends and I had nothing to do with it!" she insisted. But it was no use.**

**The next day, Fran walk home lonely. She refused to take the limo home, little did she know she made a mistake.**

**As she reached a corner, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into car, while tieing her arms. She couldn't say a word because they place a tape on it. All she could do was tremble and whimper.**

**"Sorry little Francakes, but I had to take Revenge on your dad. He killed my dad, so now I'm an orphan." the man was young. He looked like he was just about eighteen or nineteen, but no older than twenty. **

**The news came around that Francesca, was kidnapped. As her friends reached the news, the undoubtedly knew who it was. It was Nike, he hated everything about FRancesca's family, he swore, a few years ago he'd get back at the the Famularo's family. Nike was about nineteen now. He didn't go to college, although he would've been able to get his dream of being a male model, he decided to be that criminal that who was wanted, rich, famous on promiscuous girls.**

**The gang had to form a plan fast, but they were all seperated, and there was no way to get out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next two days, Aaron's sister Hann'e dropped by to see him and his friends. That's when she slipped something in a bag she gave him and his friends, she told the guards they were brownies.**

As they looked in it they realized, the plot she was making. What was in the bag was bombs. And now they knew how to get out.

In class, the friends managed to pass notes into each other's hands. They had also met two new friends. Tiffany and Victor, they were old friends of Francesca in her old school.

AS night fell, the friends were in they're rooms with locked doors and barred windows. As soon as the guards were finished inspecting. Each one placed a bomb onto the barred window. They all knew Hann'e was waiting for them outside. Since Hann'e has been in Juvi, she knew what do do, by now she was destroying the electric fences. Hann'e had her car parked just a few meters away, the one she stole that is.

As the bombs activated, but they were silent and gasy, they went out of the window with the sheets of they're bed. But Aaron intended to get his favorite studded belt back first which was a risk, of course he argued with Aisha.

"I want the belt back, dude." he said

"That's too bad. Ya wanna get caught? It's just a stupid belt!" Aisha replied.

"Well toobad, It's not stupid, and I'm gonna get it back." he insisted.

"Goddamit."

"I'll get it for him." Izumi said." I know where they kept the stuff. If I'm not back in ten minutes, you guys go on ahead. Don't mind if I get left, I'll get out of here eventually."

"Okay." Aaron said.

"Aww geez, Izzy, that's stupid." Aisha said. But Izumi had already ran back in.

"This is not good.

As nine minutes passed, there was no sign of Izumi.

"God, where is she?" Aisha commented. "I told you guys this is stupid. Now we're leaving out a friend, just because of Aaron."

"Whatever."

"Excuse me? But she's your friend too, you can't just whatever her like she's just some girl who'd take your place. Now look what your studded belt did." Aisha replied.

As two more minutes passed by, Landon gave up. "I don't think she's gonna come out. They'll learn we escaped if we don't leave."

"He's right. We can get spotted anytime. And I-"

"We can't leave Izumi!" Tiffany said. Victor agreed with her, as he glared at Aaron. And Aaron shrugged. Then suddenly, they saw lights coming their way.

"Oh shit." Landon cursed.

"We have to leave!" Aisha said.

"But-" Aaron started

"What are you gonna do?" Victor asked.

"C'm on guys!" Hann'e yelled. As the group of friends ran to Hann'e and left the juvinille campus.

"Thanks sis, you saved some lives."Aaron said.

"Yeah, and you ruined one."

"We'll get Izzy tomorrow." Victor said.

"We can't do that!" Landon argued.

"Izumi was being stupid and loyal, and you guys picked running away instead of her. We could've still gotten out of juvi, and the belt could've been replaced., but Izumi was a friend." Deanna snapped.

"Yeah, It was just a belt, and she still went for it, and we just... left" Tiffany said

"Yeah, but Nike would've done something to Fran, and it's been a while. What if she's dead! Plus Izumi could still get out. We had to take the risk anytime anyways." Victor said.

"But-"

"Shuddup. We'll get her, but not so soon." Hann'e said.

"I gotta tinkle." Victor said.

"Good timing. We just passed the gasoline station." Hann'e said as she made a turn.

"I'll come with Victor." Tiffany said. Victor and Tiffany were a couple, they were sent to juvi because they were blamed for the drowning accident of Darienne Ridge.

As Aaron, Landon, Aisha, Deanna, and Hann'e waited in the car. Victor went in the boy's rest room while Tiffany waited outside.

As Victor was washing his face, he realized, he was a bit dizzy after he took a drink from the water fountain. What he didn';t know is that outside, Tiffany was away from the car and she was being stalked.

Tiffany started to get cold and headed inside when a woman grabbed her neck and started to choke her.

"Le- me." she tiried to breath. "...g-"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Victor yelled. But the girl who was choking Tiffany didn;t stop. Victor attacked her, but he didn't know she had a gun.

As Victor ran to her she shot him, but she was a bad aim, she aimed for the head, instead it hit him by the ribs, but he fell back and hit his head hit the front window of the car.

"Victor!" Tiffany said, but before she had the chance to get up the girl shot her.

That's when Landon heard it. "I heard a gun shot." as he got out of the car.

"Come to think of it, what's holding them up?" Hann'e said.

"Aw, dammit." Aisha murmured.

Aaron was asleep, and Deanna was just plain nervous.

"OH MY GOD!" Landon screamed.

"What!" Hann'e asked.

"They're shot! There's a glass in Victor's neck and Tiffany's not breathing!" Landon said in panick.

"Say what!" Deanna screamed, waking Aaron up.

"Aw, what the hell!" Aisha cursed. Hann'e ran out of the car and went to Victor and Tiffany.

"What do we do? Call some one!" Landon yelled.

"We can't! They're gonna know you guy's from the juvinille hall!"

In the car, Deanna started to cry. And Aisha was upset, especially at Aaron.

Landon checked, their pulses. "Hann'e?"

"WHAT! I dunno what to do! I'm panicking! And, and-"

"It's too late, they're dead."

"NO! NO! NO! Fuck you! Don't say that, you damn idiot!"Nixxie swore.

"I'm not lieing you bullshit! Their pulses is gone and they're cold and pale! There's nothing we can do anymore!" Landon yelled.

"Hey look! Some murderers killed a couple of kids! There'sa crime scene here! Some Delinquents! Call the police! They shattered my car!" A voice yelled.

"Fuck. We gotta go. They're gonna get us." Landon said impatiently.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Bastard! I swear I'm gonna kill Nike!" Hann'e spat out.

"Let's go!"

As the two ran back in the car, Hann'e started the engine, her eyes were red and watery though.

"I'll drive." Aisha offered. She knew better than nto ask, Deanna was sobbing, Landon's silence and anger confirmed that Victor and Tiffany were dead.

"I'll drive dammit. Hann'e your eyes are too blurry." Aisha said.

"Ah, nah." Hann'e wiped her eyes. " I'll live."

Aaron bit his lip." It was Bobo who killed them."

"What!"

"Bobo, Nike's girlfriend, she hated Tiffany, and used to have a thing for Victor. It's no doubt it was her. Nike usually passes the dirt to some elses hands." Aaron replied.

"Well I guess I'll kill that fucking lady." Landon cussed.

"What the hell is that kind of name?" Hann'e said.

"I know where Bobo lives. I know Nike well enough, and he doesn;t live with people even his girlfriend." Deanna said between sobs. "Bobo lives in this apartment."

"What apartment?" Aisha asked.

"Why what are you gonna do?" Aaron asked.

"Kill her like a fucked up dog." Landon said.

"Take her for hostage." Hann'e said. Everyone looked at her. "We can bribe Nike to free Fran."

"I'll bet you forty bucks, he doesn;t care what we do to his girlfriend. He goes through girls faster than an ordianry man whore." Landon said.

"What about Nike's sister?" Aisha asked.

"Who?" Aaron.

"Madison." Deanna said.

"Isn't she in jail?" Landon asked.

"Exactly."

-To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deanna woke up first and got out of the car to stretch. Aaron's head peeked out of the car since he no longer had Deanna to lean on. Landon slept in the trunk, and Aisha's feet moved to Aaron's back. Aisha was half awake, but half asleep when Hann'e sneezed and Aisha acidentally kicked Aaron out of the door. Landon was awoken after the car shook when Aaron fell out. Aisha went back to sleeop when Aaron got pissed off. **

**"Oh sorry. My nose is all stuffy." Hann;e said.**

**"What's going on?" Landon asked. Then DEanna came back, with some coffee in her hands.**

**"Anyone?" she asked.**

**"Hey Aisha wake up!" Aaron yelled. Aisha mumbled and sat up.**

**"What the hell man? I was sleepin." Aisha complained, her hair was a mess.**

**"You ki-" Aaron started.**

**"Stop it. Or I'll drink the coffee myself." Deanna said.**

**"Where'd you get the money to buy those?" Hann'e said.**

**"Well sokme girl in the washroom left their bag on the sink counter unguarded, so... well... desperate times."Deanna replied.**

**"Well atleast you didn't take my money." Hann'e said.**

**"Wow. That girl was somewhat stupid." Aisha said.**

**"Let's get some proper breakfast and some stuff, and find Madison."**

**"What do we dowhen we find her?" Aaron asked.**

**"Hann'e will give her some bombs, and we get her to tell us where Nike is and help us smother him. She hates him too." Aisha said.**

"Yeah, but the campus of jails are bigger and maximum security, there's gonna be guards everywhere." Hann'e said.

"Then what?" Aisha asked.

"How long has she been in jail?" Landon asked.

"Seven years, she was sentenced fifteen years." Hann'e replied.

"Damn."

"Let's just get some breakfast, I'll go myself, since I have the money, and I don' think they want a group of kids there."

"Hey, you're only seven months older than us." Aaron said, but Hann'e had already walked off.

After a minute or so, Hann'e came running back, with nothing in her hands. She was frantic.

"What the hell is up with you, beloved sister?" Aaron asked his sister.

"Don;t call me that. The police is all over the place, the woman you stole the money from, Deanna is, Meg Cabot. I dunno. But we're all over the newspaper, apparently Tiffany's only in a comma. We can't show our faces out in public. We're in trouble." She said.

"Shit." Landon murmured.

"Aw fuck." Aisha said out loud.

"Well it ain't our goddamn fault." Aaron said.

" What are we suppose to do now that we're official Juvinille Delinquents?" Deanna said.

"Aw shucks." Aaron said. That's when the police spotted them.

"Over there!" on said.

"Dammit." Aisha murmured.

"The fucking car's not workin!" Hann'e yelled.

"What a time for it to gun down." Landonmurmured as they started running.

They speed down the alley, and to the golf course. and hid in the creek.

"This is stupid." Deanna whispered, huffing. They were al behind a tall bush and behind them was a huge rock, they were completely hidden.

"The soles of my feet are aching." Aaron complained.

"I think they're gone. Let's get outta here I'm getting itchy." Aisha said.

"We're not leaving this place until it's dark." Hann'e said.

"What! Why!"

"Well there's no doubt they're waiting for us to show up. We might as well wait for hours." she replied.

"Shit." Landon murmured.

"What?"

"They're back... with police dogs."


	4. Chapter 4

"What to we do?" Deanna whispered. "They're getting closer"

"Jump in the water." Landon said.

"What?" Aisha said.

"They won't find us, the water is muggy. The dogs won't look there, hopefully." Landon said.

"It's freezing cold!" Aaron said. But Landon had jumped in. There was no time to make a decision.

"They will here the splash!" Aisha said. But the dogs were too close now. Deanna threw rock just a little smaller than a foot ball to the other bush. The rock made a noise, and as she guessed, the police went that way. Hann'e threw her gas bombs on the trees by the front to distract the keen noses of the dogs. And they all went in the water and held they're breaths.

Aaron couldn't hold his breath. It was muddy and dark in the water. It was also cold. If they made movements they would be found.

Soon Aisha was running out of air as well. Their chest tightened as they stayed in the water not moving. That's when Aaron could no longer hold it, he rised in the surface. Followed by the others.

Fortunately the police men and the dogs were gone., but they can see the cars' figures through the smoke. The cars too far for the police men to hear them. And there were trees surrounding them too, they were well hidden, again.

As the got out of the water they shivered. It was as icy cold, and they were soaked and muddy.

"I feel horrible." Deanna wailed quietly.

"I-I a-a-ammm cold." Hann'e said.

"We have to get dry or we'll get sick." Aaron said.

"Yeah... but where do we go?"

"I know a friend. He hides from the authorities too. He can get tempered, and selfish, but at least we have somewhere to stay. He smokes in the house. So I suggest we jusy dry up and take a shower. Eat something. Pay him. Then leave." Landon said.

"Pay him?" Aisha asked.

"He's conditional." Landon shrugged.

"How much will he want?" Hann'e asked.

"About a hundred..."  
"As long as we're outta this condition." Aaron said.

"How do we pay him?" Aisha said. Then they heard footsteps. They knew the police men were still here. but they didn't have time to hide so they stood and held each other scared and shivering. Thats when they noticed the footsteps came from deeper in the creek.

As the footsteps came closer, they saw the figure of a girl.

It was Izumi.

"H-hey guys...? I got out... the police are here." she said.

"Oh my god it you!" Hann'e whispered in awe.

"Why are you guys wet? Aren't you guys cold?"

"Izzy!" Deanna cheered quietly and hugged her.

"Took you long enough!" Aaron said.

"Oh finally! Finally!" Aisha said.

"Welcome back Izumi. We're now wanted Juvinille Delinquents. We're miserable." Landon said half sarcastic and half true.

"Where's Victor and Tiffany?" Izumi asked.

It was silent.

"Oh..." Hann'e trailed off.

"Victor and Tiffany... is... uh.." Deanna started, sadly.

"What happened? Why are you guys so depressed? There something wrong! What is it!" Izumi asked.

"Shh... Tiffy and Vic are... they're" Aisha started.

"They're dead." Landon finished for her.

"Holy. Crap. No. No way. You guys are kidding around, right?" Izumi insisted. Aaron shook his head and looked down.

"Oh my god." Izumi's eyes became watery."Wh-who? Why! What the hell!"

"They were... they're dead." Aisha said.

"Just... stop." Hann'e said. Izumi was now miserable as well.

"Are we just going to stand here? They died they were realy good friends but we can't stand here and grieve about it. We have a friend to save! And we're all miserable!" Landon said.

"He's right." Deanna said.

As the police cars left. The group of friends were still in a horrid situation. If they show up in public, they would be caught for sure.

They stood in the cold for a while until dusk came by, and the group of friends left the creek.

There were a few people on the road. Luckily they didn't notice the escaped juvinille kids.

They walked by the gasoline station. There was one lady who went out of her car and went in the little store. That's when Izumi did it.

She went by the car opened it slowly, while her friends covered for her.

She found the lady's bag and took her wallet. She noticed in the trunk of the lady's car were shopping bags. Clothes, flipflops and groceries. She took them took them as well and ran, follwed by her friends. Somehow they got away and hid in the other side of the creek. And they were relieved of their luck, even if they were cold and tired.

Izumi looked in the wallet. There was three five hundred dollar bills,four hundreds, four twenties and three tens. There was also twent-five dollars and ninteen cents of coins. And there was a credit card and a bank card too.

"We better use the cards before she cancels it." Landon said.

"Wow we're seriously desperate freaks." Deanna said.

"It's too late, I stole the lady's stuff."

As they looked in the shopping bags. Therre were many shirts and vareities of pants. There were hats and sunglasses as well. There were hair treatments and deodorantd and soap. There were many girl underwear, but there boxers too. There were lots of food.

"What was this girl buying these for?"Hann'e asked.

"Doesn't mattter let's get dressed." Aaron said. As he took his shirt of and so did Landon.

"Eww what are you guys doing." Aisha asked.

"Changing."  
"Do it somewhere else." Deanna said.

As they all got dressed and fixed their looks. They ate and slept. But their sleep was interuppted by a scream.

A very failliar scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**It was Francesca.**

**It didn't take long for the group of friends to find them. Francesca was running with her wrists tied and bleeding. She was dirty and tears ran down her cheeks. She tripped and the man who was running after her, Nike, knocked her out and shoved her in the van.**

**"Nike! Give us back Francesca!" Aaron yelled. Unfortunately, Nike just shot a bullet at them, which hit Aaron in the leg, making him scream in pain.**

**"That's bastard!" he cursed. Aisha at once looked at Aaron's wound. It was bleeding furiously.**

**"Holy shit." Landon cussed.**

**"You have a severed, Artery." she said.**

**"A what?"**

**"Now this might hurt a bit." Aisha said as she picked a rock up the ground the size of an eraser, dipped it in water and took his nelt off.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron asked, but then he screamed in pain as Aisha jammed the rock in his woond and tied a belt around it **

**"This is called torniquet. You'll bleed to death it you take that off. You'll be numb later. I don't think you'll get infected. Where's Hann'e We need to bring him to the hospital or his leg will rot." Aisha said.**

**"She went to get a car." Deanna said. **

**"She better hurry up. Nike is getting away!" Landon yelled.**

**Izumi threw a rock at Nike's car window. As Hann'e appeared with a big van.**

**"Get in hurry up! We gonna get the smarty hooha." Hann'e said.**

**"Is that grit talk?"Landon asked.**

**"Get in, dammit!" Hann'e said as she started the car, with everyone in the bag, Aaron's leg wounded deeply. They went after Nike's SUV who was already a yard away.**

**As they followed Nike, they ended up in a forest. Unfortunately, Nike managed to get through a fence with the help of his henchmen.**

**"Damn."Hann'e said. "I know another way to this." Hann'e turned around and floored it, through the woods.**

**"Are you insane! You're going too fast!" Aaron yelled.**

**As Hann'e made a turn, the car stepped over s stone and the car tilted sideways and hit the tree. It didn't land sideways, it was slanted leaning on the tree.**

**"Oh what the fuck." Hann'e cursed. Threw the foggy window they saw, a log house with lights all over the place. And big tents.**

"That must be where they're keeping Fran." Deanna said.

"Then lets get outta here." Hann'e said.

"And what? We have no weapons. We can't call the police." Aaron said.

"That's too bad." Izumi said. "Because, when I escaped. I didn't do it alone. I let every single one of 'em out. They should be here anytime now, with bombs. "

"But we have to get in there now." Landon said.

"Say what!"Aaron asked, but they had already dragged them up the steep pathway to theloghouse.

Behind the log house, they noticed where lots of old tires and water hoses. There were also, big water tanks. And Aaron's shot leg had turned purple.

"What's the plan now? Smartasses?" Aaron asked.

"Bust in there spray them water and throw the water tanks at them, maybe? At least it does some damage." Aisha said.

"And what if the have guns?" Landon asked.

"Then we set the place on fire. And ambush them with bombs." Hann'e said.

"They might take Fran as a human sheild."Deanna said.

"Then we'll just have to get her first." Izumi said, pointing at one of the tents. It was the one with jail bars around it. And there inside sat crying Francesca. Gagged and tied up and filthy.

"Fran!" Aaron yelled." Did you know you cost my leg?"

"Shut up!" Hann'e told her brother.

"Hann'e, set the place on fire. We'll take care of Fran." Aisha said.

But before Hann'e could answer she fell to the ground unconscious, and behind her was Nike holding a metal pipe. He smirked, as Izumi ran to him and grabbed the pipe. But as soon as she got near him, he grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. But she was holding the pipe, and then Nike kicked it away. Izumi jumped up and bit his arm hard.

"Get off of me you little bitch!"Nike yeld as he started punching her head. Blood came out of her nose, and her skull was being punched hard, but she didn't let go. That's when Aaron jumped at Nike and strangled him.

"You bastard!" Aaron spat at him.

"You want your treatment too? Didn't I just shoot you already? Why don't you kids ever get enough?" Nike asked.

"Don't call us ki-" Aaron started but Nike pushed him away. Aaron's body hit a tree and he lay there unconcious. That's when Aisha came up behind Nike and blew his head with a metal pipe, knocking him over unconscious.

As they tried to get Francesca free. The police came.

"Oh shit, who the hell reported us here?" Landon cursed.

"Grab Nike, Izumi, Aaron and Hann'e!" Aisha yelled.

"Why Nike?" Deanna asked.

"We have a few questions to ask. Besides we don't want no fellow of ours going to jail escaping from us." Aisha said.

"Get in this truck!" Landon said. As they got in the truck placing the unconscious victims in securly, Francesca awoke.

"You guys...?" she said.

"Hey Fran. Don't worry, we'll get you back." Deanna said.

"Did you guys risk everything just for me?" Francesca asked.

"Sort of... we also had to get Nike." Aisha said.

"But why?" Francesca asked.

"Because Nike isn't the bad guy here." Aisha said.

"He isn't? What the hell is that kinda junk?" Landon said.

"It was his sister who escaped jail two days before we got blamed for graffiti vandalism. But he intended to kill my dad instead." Francesca said.

"You knew?" Deanna asked.

"He told me... anyways, Why? Aaron got shot! Victor is dead and Tiffany is in a comma! You guys didn't have to do all that!" Francesca insisted.

"It's too bad. We were bad kids anyways." Izumi said.

"If Tiffany is in a comma, then what the hell is she doing over there?"Landon asked, pointing at the side mirror.

And there was Tiffany, holding a gun.


End file.
